How The Phantom Menace Should Have Ended
The episode starts with Qui-Gonn Jinn and Jar Jar walks down the waterways of Theed, Qui-Gonn stated that having the ability to speak does not make Jar Jar intelligent. Jar Jar then annoys Qui-Gonn when suddenly, a trooper arrives and fire at the two. Qui-Gonn pushes Jar Jar to the front then deflect the bullets from the blaster to hit Jar Jar and kills him in the process. Then, Obi-Wan Kenobi shows up, said that he felt a great disturbance in the Force, millions of voices cried out in relief. And Qui-Gon replied, "Yes, you did, my young apprentice, yes you did." HOW THE PHANTOM MENACE SHOULD HAVE ENDED The scene cuts to queen Padme at the Council, saying that the Naboo system has been invaded, and everyone shocks. Then one of the councils said that he objected because there's no proof. But Padme replies that there's a lot of prooves, including a camera from a ship during the invasion, a message by one of Padme's advisor being held at one of the prison camps and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gonn. The council agrees and Chancellor Palpatine seems worried. Then the scene cuts to Darth Maul opens up a gate and find dozens of Jedis are behind the door, so he flees. Then, the scene cuts to the funeral of Qui-Gonn Jinn when suddenly, the top cut-half of Darth Maul jumps out and calls out for his master, Palpatine (Darth Sidious), saying that he is still alive. He said that at last the two will reveal themselves and have revenge. Palpatine fears that everyone would know the truth, so he said he didn't know Darth Maul and flees. Obi-Wan asks how did he survived, and he replied that he was saved by a bunch of fans. Yoda said it is convenient and everyone agrees then silenced. Suddenly, Anakin said what would happen to him but the Force ghost of Qui-Gonn appears and said that everyone is ruining his funeral. ALTERNATE ENDING The scene cuts to the part when Obi-Wan is about to fall down to the shaft, hanging. Maul saids: "It's over, Obi-Wan, I have the higher ground!" Then Obi-Wan starts to use the Force to drag his master's lightsaber to him. Darth Maul told him not to try it, but Obi-Wan still do it, resulting him getting sliced into half and fell to the shaft, regret all of his decisions. SUBSCRIBE Yoda said "Subscribe, you must" while his head is a sock. Then it cuts to a second scene where his head is normal. Anakin asks why did he suddenly look different. Yoda said that different leads to blue ray, blue ray leads to 3D, 3D leads to streaming. Anakin asks what does it have to do with anything. Then Yoda angrily said: "Get out" TRIVIA - Obi-Wan said he felt a great disturbance in the Force, just like he said in Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope - In the alternate ending, the lines that Darth Maul said was similar to Obi-Wan's saying in "Revenge of the Sith", in the battle between Obi-Wan and Anakin on Mustafar's volcano. Category:Episodes